


【翔润】Game Rules 28（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 28（ABO）

“所以，你们合起伙来骗我？！”

“是隐瞒，隐瞒，怎么能叫骗呢……”

“你以为你是孔乙己吗！”

“这个……窃书，跟隐瞒，是不一样的啊。”

“……”

“小翔你声音太大啦，会吵到龙儿的……”

“她在看动画片又不是在睡觉！不要转移话题！”

“……”

“快说！当年到底是怎么回事！”樱井翔已经非常不耐烦了，当年一起吃烤肉的五个人，在“松本润有了孩子”这件事上，居然把他一个人刨除在外，连他之前以为的局外人大野智，都一直跟松本润有联系。

想起来龙儿亲亲热热地叫他“阿智叔叔”，樱井翔就气不打一处来。

可是，当大野智把他所知道的这四年松本润的经历全都告诉樱井翔的时候，他却宁可，自己什么都不知道。

这样他就能继续心安理得地用自己的方式去纠缠，去死皮赖脸，去蛮不讲理地入侵松本润的生活，让他无奈，让他心软，让他再一次主动地回到自己身边。

而不是像现在这样，想退缩，想逃避，想就此远离松本润的生活，因为自己愧疚，他给松本润实在是带去了太多的伤害，在他自己都不知道的情况下。

樱井翔第一次认认真真地问自己，我是不是，真的像润说的，放过彼此，会比较好？

“我记得挺清楚的，3月13号，白色情人节的前一天，Nino正在医院待产，他那边阵痛已经开始了，Aiba酱在医院陪他。产房里他接了个电话，说小润摔倒了，正在医院抢救。别看Aiba酱平时迷迷糊糊的，关键时刻可靠得不得了，他马上给我打电话让我去医院陪小润，Nino这边他要盯着，还要负责瞒着。”

“病危通知书下了三次，整整抢救了9个小时，医生都换了两拨。最后小润被从手术室里推出来的时候我往里看了一眼，手术台上全是血。”

“七个月不到就早产，可以算是整个怀孕期间都没有Alpha在身边，他这一胎，实在是怀的太艰难了。小润被从重症监护室转移到普通病房的时候，已经是被送到医院的第七天了。”

“最后进去的那个医生真厉害，要不然的话，现在就见不到龙儿了。不过他也告诉我，以小润那时候的状况，他醒来之后还是不要说跟孩子有关的事情了，龙儿的状况很不好，随时都可能停止呼吸，如果给了他希望之后再绝望，人是会疯掉的。”

“但我们没想到，小润这么在乎这个孩子，我没有跟他说实话，反倒让他陷入了生命危险。”

“情况稳定住之后他就拽着我，一定要我带他去看孩子。我推着轮椅带他到新生儿重症监护室，保温箱里的孩子又瘦又小，他不顾医生的反对，想要抱抱孩子。他说，‘我知道这孩子可能会活不下来，我只是想在她还活着的时候抱抱她，让她体验到被爸爸抱在怀里的感觉，让她知道，这世界上有人爱她，想要把她当做珍宝一样地养大，仅此而已。’你不知道，当时这些话，弄哭了在场的多少人。”

“也许真是爱创造的奇迹吧，在小润怀里待了一会儿后被送回保温箱，孩子的状况一天天好起来了，小润给她取名‘龙儿’，就是希望龙神的力量可以保佑她，不要让这孩子早早就被其他神明收走。”

“三个多月以后，龙儿就从保温箱里被抱出来了，可小润一直住院住到秋天。出院以后，倒是遵守医嘱好好在家养了一个冬天，龙儿不再三天两头生病之后，他就开始没日没夜的打工。Nino告诉我的，有一次他接到小润的电话，让他帮着去幼稚园接龙儿，孩子就直接睡在他家，明天晚上他再去幼稚园接，因为他已经三十个小时没睡觉了，为了工作。”

“你也知道，我在南极待了三年多，今年年初才回到东京，从那年夏天开始，就是我弟弟和Aiba酱在照顾小润了。”

“我帮他申请了救助金和保险，报销了医药费的75%，剩下的，我还借了他一百万。本来是打着借的名义送给小润的，没想到听说我回来了，他找到我的第一件事就是还钱，也不知道他是怎么把这钱省出来的。我拒绝他就要跟我翻脸，没办法我就只好收下了。”

“其实我本来对小润不看好的，我以为，一个大少爷而已，无非就是娇生惯养么，他跟小翔你不一样，我可是看着你怎么自己在国外打拼完全不靠家里的。但我发现我错了，小润比我想象中的要坚强太多。”

“Aiba酱跟我讲过，他曾经因为好奇，凌晨四点去筑地看那些工人们运鱼，没想到在一群男Beta和男Alpha搬运工里见到了小润，手里搬着大鱼篓跑来跑去，别人拿多少货，他就拿多少货，手臂上全是鱼鳍留下的划伤。小润下了工之后还要赶回家给龙儿做饭，Aiba酱就开车送他回去，问小润干嘛这么拼命，他说因为最近失眠，不想闲着就找点事做。其实不过是因为筑地的搬运工的时薪是便利店的三倍，捕鱼季人手不足，小润想增加收入罢了。”

“Aiba酱说完之后还摇头叹气，说觉得自己一个Alpha被小润这个Omega比过去了，真是丢人。”

“小润还说过，入职对他来说也不难，可那样就没时间照顾龙儿了，打零工赚钱一样多，还更灵活自由一些。”

“所以啊小翔，原来我一直觉得小润配不上你，可是这么些年相处下来，我的这个想法，已经很严重的动摇了。”

“我觉得你们之间，从来不是配得上配不上的问题。”

“那……是什么问题？”大野智说了这么多话，樱井翔才梦呓一般地提了一个问题。

“我也不知道，只是有这个感觉罢了。”

 

樱井翔很长一段时间都没有说话。

他也不知道自己应该说什么。

大野智的一句“Omega独自怀孕”让樱井翔想起了怀孕期远离自己Alpha的种种强烈的孕期反应，还有那吓人的流产率和致死率。

致死说的并不是胎儿致死，而是两条人命。

对于单亲Omega来说，最安全的方案就是发现怀孕以后马上打掉，现在的医疗技术允许四个月以下的安全流产，到时候恢复了之后还能够正常进行腺体清洗手术，被再次标记以后也能够正常怀孕。

可是松本润没有选，他选择把龙儿生下来，冒着生命危险。

事到如今，樱井翔根本不敢认为，松本润把龙儿留下来是因为他。

他不够资格。即使这是松本润的初衷。

松本润抱着还不知道能不能活下来的小龙儿说的那些话，让樱井翔整颗心脏都像被一只无形的大手攥紧了一样地疼痛，他不由得像客厅的方向看过去。

差一点，就差那么一点点，他就见不到这个可爱的孩子了，这个身体里流着他一半血脉的孩子，这个懂事聪明又活泼的小姑娘。

他的女儿，龙儿。

他们之间，既然不是配得上配不上的问题，那，是什么问题？

似乎松本润欠他樱井翔一个道歉，可今天听了大野智的一席话，樱井翔觉得，自己好像欠松本润一个道歉。

也不是谁欠谁的问题。

到底，他们之间，出了什么问题，才导致了现在这个，即使互相惦记，还照样分道扬镳局面？

没错，樱井翔能感觉到，松本润对自己绝对不是厌恶和反感，否则以对方的性格，以他现在能够了解到的性格，肯定不会让樱井翔踏进家门一步，更不用说给他做面什么的了。

樱井翔想得头都痛了，也没想出个子午卯酉来。

“阿智叔叔，我饿了。”小姑娘软软的声音打断了樱井翔的思绪，他马上换了一副笑脸，看着龙儿的目光温柔得简直能滴下水来。

可惜，人家连一个眼神都没甩给他。

对于龙儿来说，樱井翔不过是一个才见了两面的陌生人，小孩子的很多反应跟小动物是一样的，吃饱睡足才有精力跟陌生人互动，否则就只会找自己亲近的人。

樱井翔的笑脸一下子就垮了下来，不由得叹了口气。

看来跟龙儿搞好关系，任重而道远啊。

听到叹气声，龙儿十分奇怪地看向樱井翔，“叔叔你怎么了？”

“啊没什么没什么，龙儿饿了的话，想吃什么？”樱井翔一脸受宠若惊的表情，问得十分殷勤。

“想吃汉堡肉，还有土豆泥！”龙儿歪着头想了一下，然后笑眯眯地回答。

“嗯？”大野智却发现了异样，“龙儿，转过去后背对着我。”

龙儿听到之后就僵住了，慢慢，慢慢地转身，“糟糕”这个词已经写在脸上了。

T恤猛地被掀了上去，樱井翔大惊，就听大野智语气十分严肃地问龙儿。

“偷吃芒果了吧？”

“……”

“龙儿？”

“……嗯。”

“吃了多少？”

“……一点点。”

“一点点是多少？”

“就是一点点嘛！”

问不出来啥，大野智跟樱井翔使了个眼色，樱井翔会意，抬脚去了客厅，拿着一个被啃了一半的小芒果回来了。

“龙儿这是，对芒果过敏？”将芒果展示给大野智看，樱井翔问道。

“对啊，一吃就起疹子，偏这丫头嘴馋还喜欢芒果，也是我光顾着跟你说话了，忘了把茶几上的芒果收起来。”大野智一边找脱敏药，一边告诉樱井翔。

从药板上抠出一小片氯雷他定掰成两半，一半塞回去，一半递给龙儿，看着她把药片就着水吃了，才点着小姑娘的脑门训她。

“过敏很好玩是吗！我就应该告诉你爸爸，让他收拾你，看他不揍你的！”半是恐吓半是威胁的语气，龙儿嘟着嘴巴揉额头，却一点都没有被吓住的样子。

“阿智叔叔你不要告诉爸爸，打手心很疼的……这次我真的只吃了一点点，你就把这件事忘了吧，好不好？我帮你喂鱼！”

“小润……总是揍龙儿？”明知道松本润不会随意拿龙儿撒气，可樱井翔还是忍不住问了一句。

“又淘气又皮，还特别能说，八九岁的孩子都不一定能说得过她，”大野智一脸头疼，“太聪明的孩子就太难管，歪理一套一套的，也不是故意要对着干，就是认定了的改不了，非得打服了才罢休，懂事的地方就特别懂事，不懂事的地方就折磨死人。就拿芒果这个事来说，小润以前告诉我，这孩子偷吃了一整盒芒果，本来是小润从便利店拿回来的处理水果，他想自己吃来着，刻意放到她够不着的料理台上，结果这孩子踩着垃圾桶把芒果拿下来了，吃完之后连喉咙都肿起来，好在送诊及时，没出现窒息这种要命的情况，当时把小润给吓坏了。”

樱井翔顿时一脸一言难尽的表情。

“后来你也猜到了吧，”大野智耸耸肩，“等到从医院回到家，这孩子还不觉得自己错了，就被脱了裤子打屁股了。”

“可是……龙儿也不知道自己吃芒果过敏啊……”樱井翔还想为小姑娘开脱。

“她怎么不知道，她连自己发烧了应该吃什么药都知道，芒果过敏这个事，根本就是明知故犯。”大野智语气幽幽，意味深长地看着龙儿，反倒把她看得缩了缩脖子。

樱井翔彻底闭嘴了。

“那吃完饭以后，我把她送回家吧？”樱井翔主动提议，他现在想制造一切跟松本润在一起的机会，让他回心转意倒还是次要的，他首先想要弄明白的是，两个人之间到底出了什么问题。

“龙儿这几天都住我这儿，小润要赶稿子，快到截稿日了。”

“稿子？什么稿子？”

“他现在在给漫画写脚本，也在给杂志社写文章，赚稿费。”

“算了，我把我的备用钥匙给你吧，你去看看他。”樱井翔的表情让大野智叹了口气，从柜子上拿了一把单独的钥匙递给他。

“那你就和龙儿一起吃饭吧，我先走了拜拜谢谢尼桑！”樱井翔拿过钥匙就走了，一丁点犹豫都没有。

“好了，龙儿，咱们吃饭去。”大野智无奈地摇了摇头，从地毯上站起来，带着小姑娘也出了家门。

 

说实话，将钥匙插进松本家的大门时，樱井翔是十分紧张的。

平时面对甲方乙方再大阵仗都应对自如的副总裁，此刻手心却一片潮湿。

听了大野智说的那些话，樱井翔不知道要如何面对松本润。

走一步看一步吧。

胡思乱想间，门被打开了。

拉开门，樱井翔一眼就看见了床帘拉得严实的客厅里，松本润正盘腿坐那个圆在茶几前，面前支着电脑，聚精会神地用一只手打字。

听见门口的响动，他十分诧异地转过身子看向玄关，也让樱井翔看清了，松本润那只被绷带吊在胸前的右手。

一片寂静中，只有电风扇尽职尽责地“呼呼”吹着。

“你来干什么？”松本润皱了皱眉头，终于开口。

 

——TBC


End file.
